


Gotta love a man in uniform

by AnitaB



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 08:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15384513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnitaB/pseuds/AnitaB
Summary: I own nothing from CSI: Miami. No money is made and no infringement intended.  In my co writer's land, the fatal shot was just a little bit further to the left and Eric made sure Speedle made a full recovery and more.  Established Eric/Speedle romantic smut ahead.A little undercover work is putting some ideas into Speedle's head.  And Eric has no right to look that damn good in a uniform.This a yet another hard drive special... read and enjoy.





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Gotta love a man in uniform  
Author: AnitaB  
Author's notes: I own nothing from CSI: Miami. No money is made and no infringement intended. In my co writer's land, the fatal shot was just a little bit further to the left and Eric made sure Speedle made a full recovery and more. Established Eric/Speedle romantic smut ahead. 

 

Gotta love a man in uniform  
by AnitaB  
Chapter 1: Undercover Op

He was staring. There was no damn doubt about that. And he was more than justified in staring because the sight in front of him was … so very, very attention holding.

“Why… why are you dressed like that?” Timothy Speedle heard his own voice go extra low and crack just a little. Clearly Eric heard it too by the sudden widening of his smile and his eyes. 

“Well, Alex has that dead sailor in her morgue who was found behind the navy bar on Ocean drive.” Eric straightened his collar and slightly tipped his hat. “We’re pretty sure the waitress knows or saw something, but we can’t just question her without every sailor for twenty miles knowing we’re on the right track.”

“So H is sending you into the bar to hit on her so no one suspects she’s actually talking to the cops.” Speed shook his head and let his feet finally carry him across the room to stop just inches in front of highly shined shoes. “And you said yes when he asked you to do this.” 

“This is not worse than… like half of the things we’ve done to solve cases before, Speed.” The shoulders he knew so well shrugged and somehow it was more. The well-cut jacket covering those shoulders made the urge to feel them shifting under his fingers even harder to resist. 

No, no it wasn’t. Not really. But it was Eric, his Eric, dressed up for some woman. His Eric was going to have to give that wide, warm smile to someone else. He might have to dance with her, put his arms around someone else. He might even have to kiss her…

“I think I’d rather go dumpster diving with you than let you go bar hopping looking this damn good without me.” Speed let the itch in his fingers lead them up to rest on his favorite chest, but kept them just a few inches from those shoulders. He locked his eyes on the very shiny buttons down the front of the bright white jacket so he wouldn’t have to see the laughter that must be on Eric’s face. Eric always found Speed’s recurring insecurity amusing. “He’s not sending you in alone, is he?” 

The laughter died on his favorite lips. “Speed?” A white jacketed arm lifted into his field of view, the hand weirdly dark against the fabric before it touched the edge of his jaw to try to raise his face. “Come on, Speed, I can’t fix whatever’s wrong if you won’t look at me.”

Nothing was wrong. Eric was just going to have to flash that charm of his at some curvy barmaid and there was nothing Speedle could do about it. And she’d take him up on any offer he had to make because no one could resist that flavor of Cuban charm. Speedle could testify to that. Those fingers curved along his jaw until the tips traced back and forth over his lip. And Speedle gave in to the silent command to raise his head, but not the spoken one to meet those dark eyes. He needed something to quiet the small, old, scared part of him that continued to believe that he couldn’t keep this man, that everyone always left him. And what he needed was a kiss. “Eric,” Short hair slipped through his fingers as Speedle claimed those delicious lips with his own, thrusting his tongue deep for even more of that warmth, that taste. 

He absolutely loved the way Eric kissed him back, the way Eric always kissed him. He couldn’t ever get enough of those arms holding him tight, those hands and arms pulling him close. “Speed,” 

//No, not yet.\\\ Speedle wasn’t done with this kiss yet. He let his hands finally climb those last few inches, one feeling the shift of those shoulder muscles through his clothes and the other claiming the skin at the back of Eric’s neck, dragging him right back into the kiss. //More, Eric, show me you want me enough. Show me you want me more.\\\

He loved the helpless grip of Eric’s hands on his back, adored the slide of one set of strong fingers up the back of his shirt. He would never get enough of the sounds Eric made for him, the heat in his kiss. Then it was his turn to make a helpless, needy sound when those strong arms dragged him even closer and that sweet tongue took over the kiss aggressively. Speed felt muscles all over his body finally relax into Eric’s hold, which was almost tight enough. 

“Speed? Timothy Speedle, I want you to listen to me and listen good, ok?” Speed rested his forehead against Eric’s and nodded. He’d told him to listen up. He hadn’t said a damn thing about opening his eyes. “Good. I know exactly what I want. And what I want is not a waitress at some navy bar in Miami Beach. I want you, Timothy Speedle. I would never mess us up for anything. Not when I’m finally lucky enough to have someone this amazing in my life.” Those arms tightened significantly in the moment before his favorite lips brushed over his own with a few more whispered words he desperately wanted to hear. “I have what I want, right here in my arms. I’m sure as hell not letting you go now.”

Speed did his best to keep standing and not just become a puddle around Eric’s very shiny shoes. Strong arms helped him keep his feet, so did the offer of a kiss in the angling of Eric’s head. Only after another few seconds of delicious heat could Speed hope to manage words. “Ok. Good. You’re coming home to me tonight.” Speedle forced his eyes open, locking them onto Eric to let him see everything he was feeling. “And you’re not changing out of this uniform when you do. Understood?” He hooked his fingers through Eric’s buttons and tugged him gently closer when Eric nodded. “I can’t hear you, cadet.”

“Sir, yes, sir. I understand, sir.” 

The waitress wasn’t ever going to see that particular smile on his Eric’s lips. She wouldn’t have a chance in hell of seeing even a fraction of the heat Eric was wearing in his eyes right now. This man was his, head to toe and every gorgeous inch in between. “Then get going, ‘cause I don’t want to wait up for you all night.”

Eric gave him a happy, heated grin and stole a quick, hard kiss. “But you will be waiting up for me, won’t you, Speed?” Then he reluctantly pulled out of Speedle’s arms and did a sharp about face. “Frank! Let Calleigh up for air. We’ve gotta go!” 

Detective Francis Tripp stepped away from his desk and his girlfriend with a shaky breath and a little smear of her lipstick. He was also wrapped head to toe in navy dress whites. But somehow that uniform wasn’t doing a damn thing to Speed’s pulse rate. It was clearly tuned to Calleigh Duquesne’s frequency.

Speed found himself sitting next to a flustered blonde as their men headed out. “Gotta love a man in uniform, huh, Speed?”

“Oh yeah,” Speed gave her a smile and nudged her with his shoulder. “That’s always the plan.”

000

He’d wanted to go home to his Speedle before he’d even set foot inside the bar on Ocean Drive. Eric Delko had wanted to take Speed home to bed the second those beautiful eyes had filled with heat, the moment he’d reached out for him. He’d wanted to watch the heat in those eyes burn hotter with every opened button and every inch of exposed skin. Eric loved the way his Speed looked at him, loved even more the way Speed touched him. And his kiss…

But he’d had to wait. Flirting with a barmaid had to come first. Now, hours later, they had the information they needed to solve a murder and he didn’t have to pretend an interest in someone, anyone other than Speed. Not anymore. Now he could go home, climb into bed beside Speed and just let go of every unpleasant second away from his side.

If Frank would put his foot on the gas, they could both get home to the people they loved. “Come on, Frank, what’s the hold up?” Eric tapped his foot against the floor board. It felt like the car was going even slower than before. “Don’t you want to get home to Calleigh some time tonight?”

“’Course, I do. But my Cal, she’s real particular about my health. I come home bleeding, she’s gonna take exception to it.” Frank squeezed the steering wheel in his hands, his foot tapping just as impatiently against the floor. “And me dying in traffic would seriously tick my girl off.” A big hand clapped on his upper arm before returning to the wheel. “Don’t worry, Delko, they’ll be waiting up for us when we get home.”

“Of course they will. But I’m missing him something awful.” 

“Keep your pants on, Delko, I’ll get you home to your guy and then I’m going home to my girl.” Frank took advantage of a sudden gap in the bumper to bumper traffic and escaped onto a side street. “I’ll get us both back home fast as I can.”

//My guy… I want my Speed back in my arms. I want a kiss.\\\ 

His nerves kept twitching until his key turned smoothly in their lock. Speed was just on the other side of this unlocked door. And that gorgeous man was waiting up for him, wanting him. It was time to give his Speedle exactly what he wanted.

“Speed?” Eric closed the door behind him just in time for his breath to leave his body. Timothy Speedle stepped out of the hallway. Wearing Eric’s favorite black button down shirt, just open enough to expose the line of his collarbone. It made perfect sense that Eric was having a hard time breathing when that shirt was combined with a pair of very, very soft jeans and a wealth of heat in his favorite eyes. He remembered the feel of Speedle against his hands through those jeans, every gorgeous inch of him... Eric wanted to touch him now, wanted a kiss, wanted those hands on his skin. “I’m home, Speed, just like I promised.”

Broad shoulders squared off under soft black fabric. Eric felt muscles all down his back match the move automatically, finding himself almost at attention even before Speed opened his mouth. “I see that, Sailor. I also see that you followed orders.” 

“Sir, yes, sir. You wanted to see me, sir.” Eric got his shoulders rigid but wasn’t as successful at keeping his eyes locked straight ahead. He damn well adored the tiny little curve in Speed’s lips as that man walked around him like it was inspection time. He loved the warmth in those eyes as they trailed over his body. He wanted more of Speedle, every single day. “Speedle…”

“I think you meant to say, Sir, Sailor.” 

//Oh, so we’re playing before bed.\\\ Eric was grinning as he snapped his eyes onto the far wall. “Of course, sir. I’m sorry, sir.” The last word trembled on his lips as Speedle stepped behind him and dragged one set of fingers down the length of his spine to close that strong hand on his hip. Now it was his eyes falling closed as that body pressed up against his, so close, but he couldn’t reach out and touch. 

“That’s better, Sailor, isn’t it?” 

//So much better, please, Speed.\\\ Those hips aligned with his, soft denim rubbing against white linen with the small but strong movements neither man could stop. Eric could feel… everything. Speed was hard against him, fingers clenching to brace the rocking of those hips against his. Muscles all over Eric’s body melted, leaving him leaning helplessly back into Speed’s arms, his hands clenching against strong thighs. “Yes, sir. Much better. Please.”

“Please, what, Sailor?” Speedle was trying to kill him with the low, sweet rumble of that voice in his ear, the hard length of that shaft pressed against his body, those strong hands pulling him close and warm. “What is it you want?”

It was impossible to think under the slide of one of those hands up his stomach under the clothes, skin to blazing hot skin. //Speedle, please.\\\ He knew exactly what he wanted. Eric wanted that hot, strong hand to be sliding down instead of up, wanted every single inch of the body pressed against his back stripped bare and hot against his skin. “I want you, Speed. I want to touch you, to be touched… I need to feel you, kiss you…” 

“Then turn around and kiss me already…” Whatever Speed was going to say after that would just have to wait because nothing mattered more than claiming that kiss. Right the hell now. Eric locked a hand on the wrist half buried under his shirt and kept that palm on his skin as he turned. Looping his arm around Speed’s neck, he dragged those lips against his own in a hard, desperate kiss. Speed wasn’t close enough yet. Not even with that hand sliding up to cover his heart, not even with that tongue teasing his or those hips rocking against his own. //I want more, Speed, all of you.\\\ And he wasn’t going to get all he wanted standing here in their living room. This required a bed. 

And that meant he had to stop kissing his Speed, at least long enough to pin that man to their sheets and strip him bare. “Hmm, Speed. Bed… now… naked…” The hand on his chest trembled, clenched, and dropped to fist in the cloth of his uniform jacket. The sound on Speed’s lips made Eric’s hands fist themselves in his favorite black shirt. That was a definite yes even if it didn’t have a single word in it. But Eric couldn’t manage to walk without another taste, another kiss. Letting his fingers curve along the line of that jaw, he pulled his Speedle in for another few seconds of warmth and pulled back. “Come with me now.” 

Speed just nodded and twined their fingers together, a tilt of his head giving the ‘after you’ sign. Walking wasn’t easy when all Eric wanted was to keep the kiss going. But the bed wasn’t too far to go. He’d cross the world for one touch of Speed’s lips, one stroke of those gorgeous hands.

But he’d never, ever let himself be that far away from his favorite cynic. Timothy Speedle was his, every precious inch of him. //That’s my Speed. All mine.\\\

000


	2. Speed control

000  
Gotta love a man in uniform  
by AnitaB  
Chapter 2: Speed Control

Eric had to lead the way. He just had too. Because if Timothy Speedle spent one more second looking at the need on Eric’s face, they wouldn’t be going to bed. He would be ripping every thread of that uniform off every gorgeous inch of Eric’s body and just taking him, right here, right now. If Eric gave him one more kiss, or if Speedle tried to put one more word to his lips, they would both be naked and they might not even make it to the couch just a few feet away. 

He wanted Eric that much.

Speedle always wanted Eric that much. 

He let his eyes fall closed and just let the grip of that strong hand around his own lead him down their hallway and through their bedroom door. Just a few more feet and he’d get that body back against his own. He’d get those hands on his skin and those lips breathing his name into a kiss. //Eric. I want you. I need you. My Eric. All mine.\\\

The door clicked shut and Speedle still didn’t open his eyes. Sometimes the sight of that heat in Eric’s face was painful in its intensity. Like an eclipse without those special goggles. Beautifully blinding. 

His breath caught in his throat when those strong hands cupped his jaw in the instant before his favorite lips in the world covered and caressed his. Speedle was letting himself get lost in the kiss when it ended. “Hey there, Speed, aren’t you gonna look at me?” 

He couldn’t, not just yet. Speedle needed at least one more kiss to keep himself from tackling Eric to the carpet right here. Blindly looping an arm around Eric’s neck, he dragged those lips back to his for a deep and breathless kiss. Every inch of his body pressed closer along Eric’s, his fingers catching in short hair and against a starched collar. Strong arms tightened around him, pressing a firm erection into the line of his hip with a rocking and rubbing motion. It was almost enough, never enough, and just enough to let him get his eyes open, if not all the way to Eric’s, and words to his lips. “Damnit, Eric. If I look at you, we’ll never get into that bed.” Speedle forced his fingers away from that hot skin to fumble open button after button down that sculpted chest, eyes locked to the way his undershirt clung to every muscular line. “And if I don’t get you completely naked and in our bed before I lose it, we are both going to get carpet burn from hell.” 

Eric grinned, snuck a kiss with a low, sweet groan, and helped Speedle peel the uniform jacket down his own arms to fall into a puddle behind him. “Then I’d better help you get us both naked and in bed. Alexx wasn’t at all happy about seeing us in her lab for first aid the last time.” Those eyes were hot as they trailed over Speedle’s clothes. He delighted in the heat on that face, loved that Eric wanted him naked as much as he wanted every single inch of that skin bare to him. “And I love how you look in this shirt, so let’s not lose any buttons.” Fingers that could so easily take him apart and put him back together started to work their magic on said buttons but right now it was Eric's lips that were distracting him. "God, I love the line of your neck in this shirt." 

And then his Eric, always a man of action, showed Speed just exactly what he loved about this shirt with the stroke of an agile tongue over his pulse. "Eric," Speed found himself clinging to fistfuls of thin t-shirt fabric and fighting to give his man more access to his skin. "Please,"

This damned tease of a man... "Please, what, Speed? What do you want?" Strong hands pulled him close, held him tight so that those amazing lips could take advantage of his neck just a little more. And Eric expected him to be able to speak past the gentle scrape of teeth against his collarbone. Weakly shoving at Eric's chest, Speed pushed both hands up under his shirt and started dragging the fabric out of his way.

"I want you naked, Eric, thought I made that pretty clear. I want you on your back in our bed. And I want to feel you against every inch of my skin." Speedle missed the warmth of those hands on his skin but it was more than worth it to finally get that shirt up and over broad shoulders and promptly lose his ability to breathe. //So damn perfect...\\\ There were moments when Speed had no idea what Eric saw in him. Why this magnificent man would spend a second in his arms, under his hands.

And then there were the moments that he couldn't bring himself to care. He was too busy loving the dark, smooth, hot slide of that skin under his fingers. Under his lips. "I want you, Eric, all of you." He was starting out with this piece, right here. Speed braced both hands against those heaving ribs and started kissing his way down the lean line of that throat and over that pounding heart. The moan shaking those ribs made him smile around the stiffened peak of a small, male nipple. Maybe he had enough to give Eric. Just maybe...

"Sp.... Speed..." Strong fingers clenched in his hair, trying to pull him back up. //Nope, not done with you just yet.\\\ His knees hit the floor between shiny, shiny shoes and Speed tightened his grip on the belt of Eric's pants to kiss his way lower over tense stomach muscles. Eric's hips rocked between his hands, helplessly little jerks of movement that were timed perfectly with an equally gorgeous, helpless little sound on his favorite lips. There was nothing Speedle loved more than knowing just how badly his Eric wanted him. It was almost as much as he always wanted Eric. "Please, Speed... want this, want you." 

He couldn't help a smile in the moment before his fingers cupped the rigid proof of Eric's need through the white linen. "Yes, you do, don't you, Eric?" Speed stroked the flat of his tongue just above his belt. "I love how much you want me. I love you." 

Eric's knees buckled and Speed found himself wrapped in strong arms and held tight against a sculpted chest. "I love you, Timothy Speedle, so much. And I need you, every perfect inch of you against every inch of me." Eric's voice cracked just a little as those strong fingers cupped Speed's jaw and pulled him in for a deep and desperate kiss. The kiss wasn't nearly long enough. And Speed was leaning in for more when Eric found his voice again. "And if you want this to happen in our bed instead of right here on the floor, then you need to help me." 

The floor could be fun. Watching Eric shatter under his hands, in his mouth was one of his favorite things in the world. But the night stand beside the bed had the supplies they would need for anything beyond hands and mouths. And there was nothing Speed wanted more than to get as close to Eric as biology and physics allowed. "Get up and get naked. Now." 

000

That voice could kill him, the low, sweet rasp of need he could hear in every desperate word. The need was only heightened by the sight of his Speed peeling himself out of every last stitch of clothing and moving stark naked to the side of their bed. ''Come here, Eric."

//Oh, yes, oh hell yes, always.\\\ He was going to Speed, but if he was wearing anything when he got there, his man would rip him out of it. Eric forced his fingers to work instead of reaching out for the skin they wanted. //Naked, my Speed wants me naked.\\\ It was taking too long to get bare. Because every second that he was fighting his clothes was another second without Speed's touch. The belt buckle in his hands was being stubborn but maybe that had more to do with his eyes absolutely refusing to assist. They were locked on the simply gorgeous line of Timothy Speedle's shoulders as that man pulled back the blankets and crawled into bed, into their bed, completely naked. //That's my Speed, that's my gorgeous guy.\\\ 

"Eric?" 

He had to win the battle with the zipper because his Speed was getting cold without him. Eric closed his eyes to keep those beautiful eyes and the curve of those lips from distracting him. Blindness it seemed helped finger dexterity. Eric dropped the last of his clothes to the floor and crawled up the length of his Speed's body to get to those lips. "Speedle..." 

//That's it, right here, touch me.\\\ Strong arms closed around him and Eric happily melted into the heat of every single gorgeous inch of Speedle's skin finally against his own. And then his Speedle leaned up for a kiss and Eric just as happily gave up his ability to breathe. Anything for his Speedle, and a kiss and a touch. Eric buried himself against that body and deliberately lost himself in the delicious heat of that mouth. //My Speed, all mine.\\\ 

Speed groaned against his lips, a truly gorgeous erection rubbing against Eric's hip with every little rock of their bodies. Eric returned the helpless sound, shifting until that shaft was pressed right against his own, so hot, so hard, so damn perfect. And Speedle felt the heat, the need just as intensely. 

"Eric, fuck, yes." Strong hands clenched low on his back, pulling their hips even closer as Speedle's body arched and rocked under his. Eric braced himself with two fistfuls of sheets, watching the arch of Speed's neck and the clenching of his eyes as that gorgeous man joined him in a perfect rhythm. "You feel... my Eric, please..."

That voice was going to break him into pieces. Speedle calling his name, begging for him, loving him was the most beautiful thing in the world second only to the sight of that precious face filled with this much heat and the touch of his body. "Want more, Speed?"

Those gorgeous eyes opened with so much need in their gaze that Eric's breath caught in his throat. Speed wanted him. His Speed wanted him that... damn... much. He was going to make damn sure that the man in his arms got everything he ever wanted just to get lost in the heat in his eyes. "Always, Eric. I always want more of you. I want inside you, want to feel all of you, want you to come in my arms. Eric, please, touch me."

//Anywhere, everywhere and hell, yes, now.\\\ Eric knew he was smiling as he leaned down for a kiss. He knew he was making that low, sweet chuckling sound that Speed loved just by the trembling of long fingers against his hips. And he knew that he was going to give that man everything he'd asked for so prettily. "Yes, my Speed, all of it. But I'm touching you first, so hold on tight." 

It almost hurt to move his hips away from Speed's, to give up the feel of their erections touching. But he couldn't touch his man enough attached at the hip. It didn't get any easier when Speed groaned and tried to follow that retreat with a thrust and a clenching of his hands. "Eric?" 

"Shh, Speed, I've got you." Eric couldn't resist giving Speedle a deep kiss and one more rocking of their hips together before he dragged himself back and up. "I've got you, Speed, and I'm going to make you feel so good. You're going to feel so good inside me." He shifted above Speed on his knees, letting his hands rub up and down that gorgeous chest to brace those hips still. "But not just yet." Eric leaned down to press a simple kiss right over a pounding heart. "I get to make you feel good first." 

He'd wanted this all night. Since Speed had finally given him warm, hesitant eyes in the middle of the office, Eric had been impatiently waiting to get to show this man everything he felt, everything Speed always gave him. He'd been dying to bury his precious Speed in all the pleasure, love and heat he felt. An inch of gorgeous skin and a kiss at a time. All the inches and all the kisses he could manage before the need for more drove them both mad. "Eric," And every beautiful moan of his name and clench of those hands on his skin. Speed's hands were hot and tight on his shoulders, trying to guide him higher or lower depending on the moment. So Eric resisted both directions and detoured to the side, flicking his tongue over the sensitive little peak for the twitch of the hips between his hands and the nails digging into his skin. //That's my Speed, want this more.\\\ 

He switched sides, adding a little scrape of his teeth and spread his hands low and wide on those hips. Speedle had a tendency to arch when Eric was kissing his way along that flat stomach. Even more so when he crossed the line between abdomen and hip. And when he put lips or tongue to the length of Speedle's erection, well that's when those hips absolutely had to be restrained or arching was unavoidable. "Remember to breathe, Speed." 

"Not gonna happen if you're headed where I think you're headed." Speed's fingers clenched on his shoulders as every muscle in the body under his strained to get closer and fought to hold still at the same time. 

"It stops being any fun for me if you pass out, so try... your hardest ... for me." Eric gave Speed a wide smile before dipping his head to stroke the flat of his tongue along the underside of that beautiful shaft. He damn well loved the sound Speedle made and the strength of his grip. It only made him more eager to pull the head of that shaft into his mouth and find out what other sounds his man would make for him. And how tight those hands would hold onto him. //That's my Speed.\\\

000


	3. Always want this

000  
Sorry I took so long to update. On with the show…  
Gotta love a man in uniform  
by AnitaB  
Chapter 3: Always want this 

Eric was... Good fucking god, how was Eric so damn good at this? Speedle fought to keep breathing, mostly because his Eric had told him to and tried desperately not to thrust helplessly into the heaven of that gorgeous mouth. Eric had no right to be this amazing when Speedle knew for a hard fact that his body was the first and only male one that Eric Delko had ever done any of this with. 

And not once since they'd first crossed that line from friends to more had this man ever expressed any hesitation about participating in a truly creative and intimate range of guy on guy activities. And so damn skillfully...

"Eric," Strong hands tightened on his hips and Speed could only be grateful for the restraint when those lips closed around his tip and slid ever so slowly up his length. So warm, so wet, so damn sweet. And holding him breathlessly deep. "Please..."

"Show me how you want it, Speed." Strong fingers gripped his, guided one of his hands up from Eric's shoulder, along his neck to curve around the back of his head. "Show me and I'll give it to you. All of it." Eric was trying to kill him. After ordering him to breathe, the man at his hips was making that task impossible with the skill of his mouth, the heat in his eyes, the warmth of his skin. "No holding back from me because I want this. I want you this much." 

//Fuck me, Eric...now.\\\ Speed watched those eyes long enough to believe his man meant every single word and every little bit of that heat. He nodded, dragged in a shaky breath, and let the need trembling through his hands pull Eric closer, rubbing the tip of his erection across that gorgeous mouth. "Take me in, Eric, please." A little hip thrust forced his eyes closed when those perfect lips opened around him just enough to tease. "I want to feel you."

That smile was enough to make his breath catch and that was before Eric braced one hand on his hip and swallowed him down. Speed felt his lungs freeze in his chest as that damnable man groaned around his length. His last functioning brain cell knew exactly where Eric's other hand had disappeared to. The man killing him was fingering himself open for later. 

Eric was not only loving this almost as much as he was. That man also wanted more. Eric just maybe wanted to be with Speedle even a little bit as much as Speed desperately needed to be with him. He wanted Speed buried as deep inside him as physically possible. 

His mouth was amazing. But Eric was simply too far away like this. And way too likely to push him over the edge well before he could get Eric close enough. Each stroke of that tongue, each pull of those lips had Speed getting further and further out of control.

Another groan trembled over his most sensitive nerves and Speed found himself thrusting over that agile tongue to feel the sound against more of his skin. He finally got control of his body enough to look down and promptly lost his breath again. Eric's eyes were locked on his face above the gorgeous sight of that broad, strong back flexing between his knees. Best of all was the length of one muscular arm stretched down to where those fingers disappeared between lean thighs. //So damn gorgeous, Eric, but that part is my job.\\\

He gave himself a couple more thrusts just for the sight of Eric's fingers matching his rhythm. //Now, Eric, want you up here.\\\ It wasn't easy to stop the movement of his hips. It was even harder to push that man back far enough for cold air to wash over his sensitive skin. "Fuck, Eric, get up here. I want to touch you, taste you, want to open you up with my fingers, feel you closer. Need to be inside you."

Eric smiled, wide and just a little evil before pressing a chaste kiss to Speed's hip. "You were just inside me. And I always want you closer." The muscles of those gorgeous shoulders rippled as Eric finally crawled up the bed over his body. "You wanted a kiss? Or something else..."

The only answer was yes. Anything and everything he could get from this gorgeous man. Speed reached out, dragged that smile down and licked his way past those lips. Eric groaned around his tongue, burying Speed in the warmth of all that bare skin. "I want everything, Eric. But let's start with a kiss." He loved the slide of those fingers along his jaw as Eric leaned down to give him that kiss. Speed adored the plunge of that tongue past his lips, the faint taste of himself in that delicious mouth. 

He loved how easily his kiss, his touch distracted Eric. Enough so to get that gorgeous man flat on his back and wrap his fingers around the hard length of that erection. "Speed!" That was what he wanted. He wanted Eric calling his name and arching into his touch. 

"Hmm, that's it, Eric. Feel me, show me how you want this." Locking his eyes to the precious lines of Eric's face, Speed smiled against the tip of that gorgeous erection to hear Eric moan and feel those hips arch. //That's it, my sweet Eric, show me.\\\ He fucking loved the way Eric felt in his mouth, loved the taste of his need on his tongue. Speedle loved the way his touch, his kiss, his body could do things to Eric. He loved how Eric felt holding him as close, as tight, and as deep as their bodies allowed. And to that end there was something that Speedle loved doing to the gorgeous body under his to get them both ready for more. 

One finger slid easily due to the work Eric had already done. Two was just a little tight. "Yes, Speed. There, right there." Speed wanted exactly what his gorgeous Eric wanted, but he wasn't going to hurt the man in his arms to do it. Humming around the pulse on his tongue, he fumbled for the jar of lube that Eric had to have dropped in the sheets. Strong hands gripped tight on his shoulders, pulling him closer against shifting hips. "Faster, Speed. I'm not gonna break and I want this."

Weakly giving up the feel of Eric on his tongue, Speed smiled up at the man in his bed. "Oh, don't worry, Eric. I'm giving you everything you want, everything we want. But I'm not going faster. Not yet." He watched the need on Eric's face warm even hotter as those sweet, dark eyes locked on his hands opening the lube and slicking his fingers ever so thoroughly before burying two of them back inside the most gorgeous heat. "So you're only getting this," Speed bit back a groan as he stroked his free hand up and down his length, just once. "Inside you after you're relaxed and ready for me." 

That look... that look on Eric's face was hotter than the slick friction of his own hand, the flex and tightening of strong muscles around his fingers. That look was better than anything Speed could ever be worthy of. And then Eric followed up that hungry, desperate expression with a growl, strong arms dragging him down for a rough, deep kiss, and words meant to break his control into a million pieces. "So get those fingers inside me moving or I'm taking what I really want." 

//Not yet, you're not.\\\ Speed grinned into the next deep kiss and did exactly what his Eric wanted. He got those fingers moving, plunging two and then three as deep as he could and searching for every, single hot spot. //Not until you're ready.\\\ 

000

His Speed still wasn't hurrying fast enough but oh... what those fingers were doing to him might just be worth the wait. And there wasn't anything in the world that Eric wouldn't do for more of this man's kisses. And it was never too hard to tempt his precious Speed into giving him more. The long, hard length of this man's body against his, the even harder length of that gorgeous erection pressing against his hip... yeah, he should be able to get them what they both needed. "Hmm, Speed." Those fingers, those skilled and delightful fingers, pressed in... just... the... right... spot. "You feel so good, like this." Eric widened his knees, sliding one thigh up the edge of Speed's hip to guide that body closer against his own. "But you'd feel so much better if I could hold you inside me. Don't you think, Speed? Don't you want inside me?" 

Speed made a wordless sound against his lips, every single inch of his body pressing closer, hotter, harder. //Come on, Speed, give in for us. Give in for me.\\\ Those fingers withdrew. But Eric knew that could only be a good sign right now. It was the next step before Speed could replace those fingers with something Eric wanted even more. "Damnit, Eric, you're killing me here." 

Lean hips finally settled into place tucked high and close between Eric's thighs. Eric found himself breathless at the automatic angling of Speed's hips against his own. The man holding him so tight did want this. He could see it in his eyes, feel it in the grip of his hands and taste it in the warmth of his kiss. The look on his face only confirmed it. But his Speed still wasn't close enough. Eric needed him..."Hmm... almost there, Speed. Just... please..."

"There's my good sailor, hold on tight and let me in." Those gorgeous locked his eyes on his face, strong hands tightened on his shoulders, and the heavenly length thrust slowly and deeply inside him. //That's it, my precious Speed, finally... so close.\\\

He couldn't decide what he loved most about this moment. Every single time he slid home inside Speed, or Speed slid home... deep, so damn deep... inside him was heaven. But what was better? The heat in those eyes or the warmth against the most sensitive nerves in Eric's body? The physical intimacy of touching everywhere humanly possible or the emotional heat of the sweetest of kisses?

He couldn't decide. He could never decide. So Eric just had to feel as much of all of it as possible and get lost in his sweet cynic calling out his name in a low, sweet sound before stopping both their groans in a deep, sweet kiss. "Hmm, Speed. That's it, right there. Love feeling you like this. Love holding you." 

Speed smiled sweetly against his lips, those strong hips making the smallest of rocking motions against him, inside him. It was just enough to nudge the tip of that length against his sweet spot. This man knew his body so unbelievably well. "I love it when you hold me... just like this. I never get enough of touching you, feeling you. I love you, Eric." Eric was melting under the heat of those words, those eyes on his face, that body so close, so careful, so warm. And that was before his Speed claimed his lips for a kiss that poured every ounce of that heat and love through every nerve in his body. 

Then his Speed started moving inside him. And that was heaven like he had never dreamed possible. Eric wrapped one arm high around those strong shoulders and the other low across Speed's back just to feel every beautiful thrust of those hips through every inch of both their bodies. He adored every little shift of all the muscles under Speed's skin. He loved even more how each move of those muscles felt inside him. "Hmm, I love you, my Speed, my man." Speed just felt so damn good filling him up, holding him so tight, kissing him so deeply. Every glorious inch of that erection dragged heat and pleasure over nerves Eric had never known he had before Speed had shown him just how sensitive they were. 

And how good and right the touch of a man could feel. This man's touch... only this man's touch. "Hmm," Eric felt the vibration of Speed's groan down every inch of his chest and along the inside of his thighs. "That's my good sailor." Those amazing lips were smiling against his through the next move of those gorgeous hips. Deep, so deep and so damn perfect. Eric could feel so much of his Speed. It was almost close enough, almost deep enough. But it would never be enough. Eric tightened his grip on the man in his arms just to get even a little more. "That's my Eric, hold me tighter. You feel…"

"Perfect, Speed… you feel perfect." Eric got a grip on that strong hip and the muscle of that shoulder to feel each and every delicious arch of that back. "And I have to feel you, every gorgeous inch." He used every inch of his own body to meet the next plunge of Speed's body into his with a low, hungry sound. "Give it all to me. No holding back."

A moment of stillness swept over the body against and inside his. Speed cupped his face in both hands and met his eyes with a serious expression. "Nothing left to hold back, Eric. I'm yours, all of me." The moment of stillness passed and the body above his started moving, deep and hard and perfect. "And there's nothing I'll ever want more than all of you." 

Eric found himself moaning into the softest, sweetest of kisses while eagerly meeting each strong plunge of Speed's hips. //That's my Speed, give me all of you. There's nothing I'll ever want more.\\\ He slid one hand across strong shoulders to bury his fingers in Speed's hair, reclaiming and deepening the kiss when his man pulled back for a breath. //More, my Speed, give me more.\\\ He wasn't going to give up Speed's kisses, not for anything. And Eric knew from happy experience that Speed was capable of giving him kisses worth everything even as that gorgeous body hit every pleasurable nerve inside him. Just… like… this… "Speed, so close, so good."

"I have you, Eric. Want to feel you come for me, around me. Want to watch you feel that good for me." Speed pulled back before Eric could drag him into another kiss, warm eyes glancing down his body to lock on the length of his erection pressed between them. "I want to feel it against me." That man knew exactly what he was doing with every low, rasp of demand. He knew what his voice could do to Eric. Just like he knew what that tiny change in angle did for the feel of that erection pressing hard and deep inside him. Just like he knew what the feel of strong fingers sliding between his, what one more soft kiss did to him.

Speed knew just how to make his Eric shatter into tiny little pieces and fucking love every single second of it. Eric lost the eye contact when the wave struck swift and hard. He held tight to that hand and the feel of every single inch of Speed's body pressing deeper as he helplessly shouted his pleasure to the ceiling of their bedroom. 

But as amazing as the climax pouring through his nerves was the sound on Speed's lips as he followed right over that edge, the feel of that body shattering and shaking over his. All without letting go of his hand. This, this was what Eric had needed since he'd been forced to let his Speedle out of his arms back at HQ. "Hmm, that's my Speed, stay right here with me."

The man in his arms simply nuzzled in closer against his chest and pressed a simple kiss to his lips. "Not going anywhere, Eric, love it when you hold me." One more soft brush of lips warmed him all the way through before Speedle tucked every inch of his body closer along Eric's in relaxed heat and warm contact. 

"Good, 'cause I always want to hold you." 

000


End file.
